Ripples of Fire
by trueroyalblue
Summary: Had the scene between Zuko and Katara gone different in the catacombs, and Zuko really is on Team Avatars side. He and Katara make a plan that involves sneaking, acting, plotting, and freeing of slaves that leaves everyone on the tips of their toes! ZK TA
1. In the Prison, alone?

I don't know about any of you, but I really hated the Season 2 finale because of Zuko's betrayal. So, I decided to make a story on what would've happened had it gone differently. And I mean DIFFERENTLY!! Warning, if you don't like fast love, don't read this story. It was originally a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Ripples of Fire: Chapter One

"The Fire Nation took my mother away from me!" Katara yelled, beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry, but that's something we have in common… It's Katara, right?" Zuko asked.

Katara turned around, wondering what mystery was behind the handsome face of his, and wondering if he really had changed. She knew the old Zuko wouldn't have given a copper piece to hear her thoughts and feelings. Maybe, just maybe, it was possible.

"Yes, my name's Katara. And you're Zuko, right?"

Zuko smiled a hint of a smile. "Yeah. Are we starting this over?" he asked.

"Only if you want to," Katara replied, sniffling.

Zuko turned around, and began to crawl over to her.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Katara," he said, holding out his right hand.

"And you too, Mr. Zuko," Katara giggled. They shook hands. But that wasn't really what shocked her. Zuko had laughed… and smiled. Something she had never seen him do before, except maybe to laugh at people, like when he had stolen her mother's necklace, and he laughed at those pirates when they, (as in her, Aang, and Sokka) had stolen the pirates boat. Yeah, that had been the only time.

"Well, I suppose I should apologize. I guess I was a little blind, when I was chasing you. I had forgotten what my mother had told me the night she disappeared, something I never should've done. I know she wouldn't be proud of my actions the past three years," Zuko said.

"I accept your apology, Zuko, but what was it your mother told you?"

"Well... she told me to, um, never forget who I am... and I did just that. I became someone I wasn't. Even though I wasn't the Fire Lord, or his ancestors, I was behaving just like one. But I think I'm remembering who I am now, thanks to you," Zuko replied.

Katara blushed, but realizing what she was doing, she quickly looked down, and hoped Zuko hadn't noticed.

"That's strange. That's what my mother told me the day that she-," Katara broke off, unable to finish, and began to cry again.

Zuko lifted her chin up, wiping the tears away with his hands.

"It's okay to cry, and remember, and I'm not saying to forget, but sometimes, you just have to let go," he said, in the gentlest voice she had ever heard him speak in.

"I know, but it's hard. Zuko, could I ask you something?" Katara asked.

"Sure, what?" he replied.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" This took him by surprise, she could tell.

"Well, uh, maybe uh, it's just because I like you… a little more than normal," he responded, turning red.

Katara blushed at this, then said, "Maybe that's why I can so easily forgive you,"

The two were closer now, and they leaned forward to kiss, letting go all of the enmity and hate that had happened between them. As the distance between them closed, the two weren't really thinking, just doing what their conscience was telling them to do. _DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!! _

Finally, there was no distance at all between their lips, and Zuko held Katara by the waist, silently rocking them back and forth. As they broke apart, Katara and Zuko had that same, romantic, contented smile on their faces, and each felt that the love lost between them had been replaced.

Katara had never seen Zuko look so happy, and Zuko had never seen Katara so happy, so… alive, and he had never seen her give him such a kind, soft look before, and vice versa.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I have an idea,"

"What is it?"

"You're not going to like it,"

"Come on, how hard could it be?" Zuko asked.

Katara told him. He didn't like it.

"If you do this for me, I'll use this water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole to heal you're scar," Katara offered.

"Tempting, but no. DO YOU REALIZE WHAT AZULA COULD DO TO ME IF SHE FINDS OUT?!

"Well, maybe this'll help," Katara said, and kissed him, long and passionately again.

"It's helping. Do it some more," Zuko replied.

Katara kissed back more strongly than she had ever kissed anyone ever before. (not that she had, or anything)

When they broke off, Zuko said, "I don't like your plan, Katara, and when I say that, I mean I REALLY don't like it, but, if you heal my scar, I... guess... maybe... I could... do it,"

"Really?" Katara said, barely daring to believe him.

"If you want to condemn me to death, I'd say go for it, but, if it involves kicking Azula's ass at some point, I'll do it,"

"Thank you," was all Katara could say, and kissed him more strongly than ever.

* * *

Well, how did you like it? This is my first shot at Zutara, so review please!!


	2. The Catacombs

Hi! First things first, I would like to thank terra-x-b.b.rox, MoonlightSpirit, FireCraker13, AvatarKiba1001, P. Amethyst, chelie and co., and Jordana Kari for reviewing! Thank you SO much!

I really don't think much of this chapter...

Okay, this is basically a run-down when Zuko betrayed everyone, and what happened after Ba Sing Se, but there should be a little Zutara in this. It ends with the GAang in the Fire Nation.

Sorry if not everything that went on in the Catacombs is accurate, I haven't seen the Crossroads of Destiny since it first premiered. Yeah, I hated it THAT much. (Grr, Zuko. How DARE you betray Katara and Iroh?!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

"I could heal this, you know," Katara said, murmured gently, her hand brushing Zuko's scar softly. 

"It's a scar, it can't be healed," Zuko said, skeptically, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"This is water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole. I could probably..." Katara ended her sentence, letting her voice trail off in silence.

She knew what his answer would be. She saw it in his eys.

Suddenly, she had an idea, and took out a small, black bottle, a lot like what held her water from the Spirit Oasis. Katara bended about half of the water from the spirit oasis out of her bottle, and bended it into the black one. Standing on her tip toes, Katara strung it around Zuko's neck.

"Just in case we're separated, this will bring us back together," Katara murmured.

"How? I can't waterbend," Zuko asked, plainly confused.

"Maybe it'll work its magic without waterbending," Katara said, some of her not understanding what she had said.

"But you said you would heal it!" Zuko cried, indignantly.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Katara said, and quickly bended water from both of their bottles, and prepared to heal it.

Just as soon as she was about to do it, a wall of their prison exploded.

It was Aang and Iroh!

Briefly, annoyance seeped through her. Couldn't Aang just leave her alone for a few minutes?

But the next second, the feeling was replaced with shame. Her friends had probably been worried sick about her! This _was _the Fire Nation, after all.

Who knows what they thought had happened to her? She should be _glad _to see them, not angry at them for ending her time alone with Zuko. Was that why she had been annoyed with him in the first place?

Zuko... Katara was surprised at how much that name meant to her now.

The last thing she saw was Iroh going to Zuko before Aang ran up to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

She hugged back, but she was thinking of Zuko. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation... or would it be ex- prince now?

When Aang finally released her, she saw Iroh talking urgently to Zuko, and saw Zuko lung at Aang. She threw him a Look that said, _not yet!_

He glared at her as if to say, _make me!_

Suddenly, a door blasted open, and Azula appeared, followed by some Dai Lee agents.

_Uh oh, this can't be good, _Katara thought.

Aang and Iroh seemed to share her feelings, because Iroh told us to go on ahead, and that they would catch up with them later.

Aang didn't hesitate as he left the way he and Iroh had come.

Katara, on the other hand, paused at the exit, not wanting to leave Zuko alone with his psychotic sister... well, Zuko wasn't completely alone.

In fact, she realized that she didn't want to leave Zuko alone, or just plain leave him, at all.

Was in possible, in that short amount of time, that she, Katara, had fallen for the prince of the Fire Nation?

Had Zuko fallen for her?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zuko staring at her.

She couldn't tell what his expression was... was it accusing, or longing?

She blushed, and with that positive thought- was it positive?- Katara followed Aang out of the prison.

What happened next was all a blur. It happened so fast.

She remembered fighting Azula... and Zuko.

She knew whose side Zuko was really on, but it still hurt to see him look at her like that, when barely an hour before, they had been kissing in their own world.

She knew everyone but herself and Zuko knew the truth, and from Iroh's expression, she knew he had no idea.

Zuko was sacrificing a lot for the war. Tu and La knew that he had sacrificed a lot already! But he would never know how grateful she would always be.

Then, she saw Aang go into the Avatar State. She knew that he was in control of it! Her heart soared for him.

The next moment, Azula struck him down with lightning, and Aang was falling, falling, falling... dying.

She felt her body on water, using the water to propell herself towards Aang before anyone could stop her.

She felt herself pick up his now seemingly fragile body, and propell the water up the waterfall, up and out of the catacombs.

Looking down at Zuko, she saw him look at Iroh, and saw Iroh look away from Zuko, his eyes full of disrespect and disappoint, and a little anger. She saw the pain in Zuko's expression.

That was what she truly cried for as she went up the waterfall, not for Aang, (Okay, she had cried some for Aang), but for Zuko.

She couldn't remember much after that. It all seemed like on huge nightmare. She knew that she used her water from the spirit oasis on Aang's wound from Azula, and not Zuko.

She remembered flying to Camilion Bay, and Aang waking up after what seemed like ages. Aang _was _still her friend, like a little brother.

Katara remembered Aang running (flying?) away to fight the Fire Lord alone.

When would the world understand, that no one could do anything alone?

She remembered telling her dad why she was mad at him, and her dad telling how much he loved her, and how much he had missed them (her and Sokka) while he was away.

She wondered, had Zuko and Ozai have any moments like this? Somehow, that didn't seem likely.

The next thing she knew, it was just her, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Appa, and Momo again.

But this time, they were in the Fire Nation, and, they were ready.

* * *

Well, did you like it? 

Review please!


	3. In the Fire Nation

Hey everybody! I'd like to thank FireCraker13 and Andie Potter for your reviews!

Sorry about the wait... it wasn't that long, (at least I think so) but review please!

What did you guys (the viewers) think of The Painted Lady episode? I personally can't wait for Sokka's Master (the next epi) to come out.

If anyone spots any typos, please point them out to me!

Okay, this one begins in third person POV for the gAang, there's some POV's from about, everybody in this chapter. This chapter kinda sets up for Taang, but Aang still has lingering feelings for Katara (which frustrates Toph), and it becomes clear that Toph likes Aang. And I'm sorry if I'm setting up Taang too fast or if this story is going too fast, it's just when I find a perfect opportunity for something, I take it.

Geez, these things get annoying. Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

"Now, Katara, do you remember the plan?" Sokka asked her, for about the billionth time. 

"Yes, Sokka, I remember. Now can we PLEASE get on with it?" Katara glared at Sokka.

"Relax, Kat! It was just a question! You didn't seem to be paying attention, so I was just making sure you had heard!" Sokka exclaimed, slightly alarmed at Katara's outburst, mainly because she had froze him to a tree the last time he had annoyed her... which had been a few hours ago, come to think of it.

"Fine, sorry Sokka. I've just had a lot of things on my mind lately," Katara apologized, thinking of Zuko.

Toph eyed her suspiciously, while Aang blushed.

_Why did he blush? _Katara wondered.

They had stolen their Fire Nation clothes yesterday, and were going to buy new clothes today, seeing as Aang's clothes were a school uniform, and had been caught already for playing hooky. As weird as the attention was, they didn't need any more attention than they already had.

She was glad they were going shopping. She was still a girl after all, and if the war hadn't been happening, she thought that she would've had a humongous closet... but clothes were limited at the South Pole if you didn't want to freeze to death.

"Aang, what's your Fire Nation name and where are you from?" Sokka reviewed.

"Kuzon, from the Earth Kingdom colonies," Aang said, clearly bored.

"Toph?"

Toph's face resembled a grimace as she said, "Ty Lee, from the Earth Kingdom colonies... and Sokka?"

"Yeah, Toph?"

"Remind me to kill you when the war's over,"

Sokka glared at her, but realizing that Toph couldn't see it, he gave up and went on,"

"Katara?"

Katara sighed. They had been at this for an hour now. Whose fault was it that none of them knew any Fire Nation names besides the names Zuko, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Ozai, Kuzon, and Iroh?

"Ursa, from the Earth Kingdom colonies,"

"What's YOUR Fire Nation name, Sokka?" Toph asked, glaring at him now.

"It's, er, uh, um, Lu Ten, from the colonies,"

"The _Earth Kingdom_ colonies, Sokka," Aang corrected.

"It has to sound believable," Toph mocked.

"Now do it again!" Katara ordered. That was what he had done to them if they had done that.

"Lu Ten, from the Earth Kingdom colonies," Sokka grumbled, and crossed his arms.

"Yes!" Aang said, jumping in the air.

"Can we go now?" Toph asked, impatiently.

"Yes, but can we just rehearse it one more time, for perfection?" Sokka asked.

"NO!" Toph, Aang, and Katara shouted, and grabbed Sokka by the shoulders and dragged him towards the village marketplace.

Nervously, the gAang walked casually into town.

They had been given Fire Nation money from Katara and Sokka's father and Bato, quite a lot of it actually. Even enough that Sokka said that they could spend it at will.

"Guys, we'll split up from here. Katara, you can do what you want. Toph, go with Aang, and I'll go by myself. We'll all meet back here at sundown," Sokka ordered.

"What makes you think I can't go by myself?" Toph challenged.

"Uh, just go with Aang," Sokka said, and went off to the weaponry section.

"Well, I'll see you two later. I have to get to the woman's clothing before everyone else gets there. Bye Aang, bye Toph!" Katara said cheerfully, and went away to the woman's clothing section.

"Well Toph, I guess it's just you and me now," Aang said, not sure how he felt about that.

"Great, I'm thrilled," Toph said, sarcastically. On the inside, though, she really was thrilled.

"Um, where do you want to go first?" Aang asked.

"Um, I don't care. Apparently, we came here for clothes, so why don't we get them, and then we can figure out the rest of the day?" Toph suggested.

"Okay," Aang said, feeling strangely awkward.

Toph let Aang lead her around to her size of clothing, and even though she didn't want him to, he picked out her clothes for her.

When Toph had tried them on, she had asked Aang how she had looked, checking his emotions carefully when he answered her and first saw her in them. Apparently she hadn't looked hideous.

Then, they went and got Aang some more clothes. He made sure to get spare headbands in case something happened to his first one.

"Come on, Aang, lets go get something to eat! I'm starved!" Toph exclaimed, dragging him to the food stand.

"How did you find it?" Aang asked, surprised.

"I didn't _need _to use the vibrations. I just followed my nose," Toph said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, right. Sorry, sometimes I forget you're blind, you act so much like a... non-blind person," Aang apologized, moving his hand behind his head awkwardly.

"Hey, look! I see Katara!" Toph said, suddenly pointing somewhere out of the blue.

"Where?" Aang burst out, whipping his body around to where her finger was pointing.

"Oh, right... hehe... I thought you only did that to Sokka,"

"Things change," Toph said, grinning. However, on the inside, she was devastated because she had caught that Aang's heart had skipped a beat when she had first tried the trick. Her heart sank. Aang still didn't like her. He had always, and would always, like Katara. If Katara wasn't in the picture, would Aang like her instead?

But she had read Katara's emotions over and over again, and although at some point she had liked Aang like that, it was obvious that she liked someone else now.

* * *

Sokka scanned the Fire Nation weaponry with obvious distaste. There wasn't _anything_ appealing to him on the racks. 

Then, he saw a group of people crowding around something, oohing and ahhing at it. Sokka went over there and pushed through the crowd to see two men sparring with broadswords.

One of them did a seemingly difficult move, swiping one blade over his head seeming to make an attack on the other man, but he whipped around at the last second with the second broadsword, pointing it straight at the other man's chest. It was so quick and unexpected, the other man had had no time to react, and the first man won.

The crowd cheered, and threw from copper to gold pieces at the broadswordsmen, who took turns bowing. Then, they got into a fight about whose turn it was to bow.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"No, you can't!"

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I already challenged you!"

It wasn't the best way to start a fight, and it had probably been rehearsed, but it still got the crowd going again, including Sokka.

When the fight was really over, and the two men were busy picking up their winnings, Sokka sauntered over to them.

"Hey," he said, trying to sound cool, like he had something better to do.

"You like the show?" the first man asked, looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, it was great, actually. But I came here to ask if-,"

"You wanted our autographs?" the first man finished, already pulling out a picture of him and the other man he had performed with.

"Uh, no actually. But if you could make that out to... Lu Ten, that'd be great," Sokka accepted.

The man finished, and handed it to him. "Now, what do you want, kid? I gotta take down the set before thieves get any ideas,"

"Um, could you, er- uh-,"

"Spit it out, kid! Like I said, I don't have all day!"

"Could you teach me how to fight with broadswords?" Sokka asked in a rush.

The man looked surprised, but then again, who wouldn't be?

"How much you got?" he asked, looking at his pockets.

"How much you want?" Sokka retorted, his hand moving to his pocket.

"Two gold pieces per hour, five gold pieces for a starting fee, and myself or my methods not being responsible for any health problems or injury," the man replied.

Sokka winced inwardly. That was a lot of money for their budget. Katara had probably spent all of her money by now, and who knew what Aang and Toph were up to? And they needed money for food, and medicine if anyone got sick if there wasn't enough water for Katara to heal it. He didn't know what had gotten him to tell his friends to spend at will.

"It's a deal," Sokka agreed, and shook the man's hand.

"Meet me here at dawn, and bring your swords," the man ordered, and walked away.

_Bring my swords? I don't have any swords._ Sokka thought, and hurried to the weaponstands, planning to buy a pair.

* * *

Katara was beginning to be weighed down by all of the shopping bags that she carried. She usually restrained herself with all of the attractive clothings and trinkets, but this time, she couldn't help herself. They had a lot more spare money than they usually had this time. So now, Katara let go of all worry, and planned to shop till she dropped, and she was almost ready to drop. _So this is what the saying means, _Katara thought, trying not to collapse. 

She had seen Toph and Aang earlier. Toph had looked upset about something, while Aang had looked plain confused by the whole thing, then Toph had gotten up and ran away before Aang could stop her. He had raced after her, knocking down a cabbage man on the way.

"Even in the Fire Nation!" the cabbage man had exclaimed, angrily throwing his amrs up in the air, before picking up his cabbages.

She had reached where Appa had been hidden. (Aang had hidden Momo in his shirt again) She uncovered the grass that Appa was hidden under, and put her shopping bags in with them, she herself changing into one of her better-looking Fire Nation outfits.

It was similar to her other Fire Nation clothes, but different too. There was a light pink spagetti strap cut-off top, showing a lot more of her stomach than her other one had. The top had gold trim on the straps, and where the top ended at her stomach. It probably would've made Gran-gran faint if she ever saw her wearing it. Maybe Sokka would, too.

The skirt hung comfortably at her waist, and was colored magneta. It trailed off at her knees. The end of the skirt was more wavey than straight, with a gold trim running around the ends of the skirt.

It also came with a pair of light red flip flops, but Katara hadn't thought that those were the best shoes to wear at the time, so she put on normal red Fire Nation shoes.

For the grand finale, Katara decided to go for a change in hairstyle, and drew her hair back in a low ponytail, with no hair loopies, as part of her disguise... at least, that would be her excuse when Sokka and Aang asked about it.

She came back out just in time to see a Fire Nation soldier grin at her evilly before knocking her out.

* * *

Zuko sighed heavily as he tossed a piece of bread to the turtleducks. He thought he would've heard from Katara by now. They had promised to keep eachother updated on the others movements, or at least in touch, but Katara had seemed a little reluctant to put their plans onto paper. 

Who could blame her? It could get intercepted, and Katara had every right not to trust him with their plans after his history with them.

But even a small 'hello' or 'hi! how are you?' would've been nice.

Zuko looked at the turtleducks, and again tossed another piece of bread to them. All of the young turtleducks he had remembered from three years ago had grown up now, and were now supporting their aged mother, who had raised them. He was surprised Azula hadn't killed them all yet.

He wondered if the turtleducks had missed him when he had first been banished. What had happened to them after he had left? Had anyone fed them after he had gone? Could they even remember him?

Life at the palace was worse than Zuko remembered it. First, he had Azula to torment him when she wasn't at training or war meetings, and when she wasn't around, Mai was always chasing him around like a stupid fangirl! He didn't even know he _had_ fangirls! Ty Lee was about the only one he could stand at the moment, and even that was pushing it. Why did she have to be so hyper, preppy, and talkative all of the time? _Her mouth would probably be her downfall,_ Zuko concluded._ And it might be mine, too._

He wished Katara could be here with him, she would know what and when to say something, what was on his mind, and know just how to help him with it. He knew they hadn't been friends long, but that's how he imagined their relationship later, if it even progressed.

Suddenly, a weary, ordinary looking messenger bird flew into the palace, choosing to collapse by him.

Zuko felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at it, and saw the attached letter. He unattached it, and read it eagerly. Then he frowned, as he noticed the date was dated weeks ago.

_Dear P. Zuko,_

_These days without you are unbearable. I beg of you to hold on, and to put up with your sister and her friends for a little longer. We're in the Fire Nation now, and Aang is well and alive again. He was a little slow and weak at first, but he eventually recovered, and I am having to do less and less to aid his health. We're going to reach the center of the Fire Nation in a few weeks, if my brothers' schedule unfolds according to plan... which it usually doesn't. I hope you're making the most out of your time back home, trying to be happy, and are missing me as much as I'm missing you. (Which is a lot) I'll always wait for you, my Zuko. I hope you'll do the same for me, and not go down the path that your father and sister have taken... no offense. I pray to all of the spirits that we'll all make it out of this alive. _

_Today, the blind warrior pulled another series of pranks on my brother, which I found quite hilarious. I'd love to share them with you when I see you again. Somehow I think you'd find them hilarious, too. You like my brother in that kind of pain, right? Well, I hope to see you soon. _

_Always Yours, _

_K._

Zuko felt his heart soar when he reached the end of the letter. He couldn't believe it! All he could say was, he was really lucky that Katara was such a forgiving person, and believed in second chances as much as she believed in everything else.

Whoa. The words 'Zuko' and 'lucky' never went into the same sentence unless the word 'not' was inbetween them.

Zuko soon forgot all of his thoughts as he dashed to his room with the messenger bird, and began to write a letter back to her.

Little did he know, a pair of eyes had been watching him the whole time.

* * *

Did you like it? 

Who do the eyes belong to? You get a cookie if you get the guess right!

I know the letter was probably pretty corny, but it was the best I could think of. It was written in code, so people wouldn't be able to suspect what it was really about if it got intercepted. In case you missed it, the blind warrior refers to Toph, and my brother refers to Sokka. Review please! You know how much I like 'em!


	4. Risen and Fallen

Hey! First of all, I'd like to thank FireCraker13 and Chelie and co. for reviewing! You're both great people! I'd like to especially thank FireCracker for her awesome advice for this story!

Oh yeah, I wrote the the part with Sokka learning broadswords instead of just one sword before the episode, Sokka's Master, came out, so I didn't know that it was just one sword. I'm going to keep it that way, just because I think it'd be cool to see Sokka and Zuko fight with broadswords. Wouldn't it?

With that being said, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

Sokka anxiously paced the center of the marketplace, waiting impatiently. He had purchased his broadswords hours ago, but he soon came to realize that they were the least of his worries. A few minutes later, a defeated-looking Aang came back with his head down.

"Aang! What's wrong? Where's Toph? Have you seen Katara?" Sokka asked in a rush. He was relieved to see Aang, but he became worried about where Toph was.

_Katara and Toph can't both go in the same day, can they? _Sokka thought, worriedly.  
(A/N: Sokka's NOT crushing on Toph. He's just a worried friend. He's more worried about where Katara is, and just doesn't want to loose two people of their group in one day.)

"I'm okay. Toph's going to wait a while before coming back to camp," Aang told him, the usual cheeriness gone from his voice.

"What about Katara? Have you seen her?" Sokka asked.

"I haven't seen her since we parted in the morning," Aang reported, his voice still sad, but vaguely edged with worry.

"Aang, are you okay?" Sokka asked. He usually had the emotional range of a fork, but even he could tell something was wrong with Aang, and if he could tell, anyone could.

"I'm fine, Sokka, I really am,"

"You may be the Avatar, but you're a horrible liar," Sokka shook his head, and went on trying to find his sister in the slowly dwindling crows.

Katara groaned, opening her eyes slowly.

_What happened?_ Katara groaned. Why did she have an aching pain on her head?

Then, like it always did, it all came flooding back to her. Shopping, being knocked out by someone.

Katara moaned, and tried to reach her head, but found that she couldn't. Cautiously, her eyes opened slowly.

She immediately wanted to shut them again. As soon as she opened them, her head throbbed painfully, and all she saw was a bright red and orange blurs.

_What's going on_? Katara wondered.

"She's stirring, Sir," a male voice spoke up.

Katara risked opening her eyes, and blinking multiple times, her vision cleared up immediately, showing Katara her surroundings.

She was in a small camp, obviously a Fire Nation camp. In fact, she only saw two men, sitting by the fire.

"So, girl, you're finally awake. What's your name, girl?" the man who hadn't spoken first said.

"Um, my name's Ka- Ursa," Katara snapped, but she caught herself just in time.

"Ursa, you say?" the man who had first spoken said, suddenly interested.

Katara nodded.

Both men had particular muscle, but that didn't make her blush, not one bit, Katara noticed.

"She's too young to be Lady Ursa, isn't she?" the same man asked the older man.

"Yes, she is, but we'd better take her in, anyway. Before you get any ideas, I'm the Combustion Man, and this is my assistant, Fire Boy," the Combustion Man introduced them.

"I told you, it's Fire _Man_," Fire Boy corrected, clearly annoyed.

The Combustion Man waved it off.

"Why am I here?" Katara asked, bluntly.

"We captured you, stupid girl, because we have orders directly from the Royal Fire Nation Family to capture anyone moderately suspicious and take them directly to the capital city," the Combustion Man replied, smugly.

"Why would I look suspicious?" Katara asked.

"You don't look like an ordinary Fire Nation citizen- blue eyes and tan skin. More like someone from the Water Tribe,"

"Why the Capital City?"

"That's what Ozai said!" he burst out, angrily.

_His voice would be like ice, if ice had a voice, _Katara shuddered.

"Now that the introductions are over, I'll make the rules very simple, and say them very slowly so even dim-witted people like you can understand. Rule One: No escaping. Rule Two: You must call both of us 'Master' at all times, no exceptions. Rule Three: No back talk. Rule Four: As long as you are our prisoner, you are a slave, implying that you do what we tell you, no matter how crazy the task is, and you complete it successfully. Rule Five: The only words you can say around us are: Yes Master, and, No Master. Rule Six: As long as you're with us, you have no free will, because you are a slave and a prisoner, and nothing more. Is that clear, slave?"

Katara was staring at the Combustion Man in utter horror, and almost forgot to say, "Yes, Master,"

She winced inwardly. From what the Combustion Man said, it sounded like she was beginning a living Hell.

_What's going to come out of this? _Katara wondered, anxiously.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Aang were busy pacing and frantically, worrying about Katara. Toph hadn't shown up, either.

_What if something happened to her? It would be all my fault._ Aang thought, guiltily, a hollow pit forming in his stomach, his mind focused on if Toph was all right.

"Okay," Aang said at last.

"I'll go find Toph, and we'll go on Appa and search from the sky. Sokka, you stay here in case she comes back. Here, take Appa's whistle. Use it if she comes back. Appa will hear you. Good luck," Aang said.

"All right, I'm good with that. I'll see you later, Aang... please, keep my sister safe," Sokka added, and decided to leave out the fact that Toph couldn't see, and he could, meaning that it would be better if he went with Aang, and Toph stayed here.

"Bye," Aang said, and took off.

"GOOD LUCK!" Sokka yelled after the monk.

Aang raised a hand up to show that he had heard him.

Zuko silently watched the messenger bird fly away, wondering what it would bring back, or if it would bring back anything at all.

Zuko would visit Uncle tonight. It must be lonely, locked up all alone in a cell, day and night.

Uncle still wouldn't talk to him, much less look at him.

Maybe he would bring Uncle some roasted duck and ginseng tea when he visited tonight. That was his favorite meal, and he couldn't go an hour without a cup of tea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, Prince Zuko slipped on his cloak, and pulled the hood over his head. Tucking the package of food inside a secret pocket in his cloak, Zuko slipped out of his window, and into the night.

When Zuko reached the prison cells, he snuck past the guards, which were left unconscience, piled up in a closet, with _nothing_ to do with him.

He had remembered that Azula had caught him after he had went to see Uncle, and if she was right, people _would _think he was conspiring with Uncle, when he was really just trying to get him to talk, or even look at him.

At this point, he would've welcomed yelling, criticism, anything except the silent treatment. If only Uncle knew what his real plan was... Zuko shook his head in regret.

He loved his Uncle, there was no doubt about it. The big question was, did Uncle still love him? Tonight, he would find out.

Zuko swore as he saw five guards standing around Uncle's cell door. It would be too obvious if he took out all five.

Thinking fast, Zuko slipped out the small window, and using all of his Blue Spirit skills, he somehow managed to cling to the side of the prison wall.

_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down-_ Zuko looked down.

Zuko swore again; the distance from the ground shocked him, and made him feel slightly dizzy. Normally he wasn't afraid of heights, but he was willing to make an exception this time.

He scaled the side of the wall, his hands grasping at anything that he could get a grip on. His heart beating a trillion miles a second, he finally reached Uncle's cell window. Using all of his strength, he pulled out one of the bars, and tossed it inside. He did the same for the other four, then slipped through the window, landing lightly on his feet.

Zuko paused for a few seconds, letting his heart beat go back to normal. Taking a deep breath, Zuko lit a fire in his hand, and said, softly, "Uncle?"

He moved closer to the cell door, and taking a deep breath, he did something he would never say to anyone else.

"Uncle, I- I- I'm s-s-s-orry. I-I'm sorry for- everything. But, you've got to understand... In Ba Sing Se, um, well, while I was imprisoned with the water girl, Katara, we um, came up with a plan... Um, it was that I would purposely side with Azula so I could spy for her, and try to turn the Fire Nation soldiers against her. Not all of them, obviously, but there has to be some who want the war to end. I was going to tell you, but then Azula barged in, and there would've no success at all to the plan if I told you in front of Azula. It was only an act, Uncle. I swear it was. I'm not cut out for that kind of thing. I would betray my sister anytime, if I knew she wouldn't kill me in the process, but I would never be able to do it to... other people, like... you,"

Zuko took another deep breath, and in doing so, he realized he was shaking.

Then he remembered Uncle's food.

"I-I-I also brought your favorite meal, some roasted duck and ginseng tea. I figured you must miss it... Don't worry, I didn't make it, but it probably ruined on the way here.

Uncle stayed silent for a long time, and Zuko let him. He had given him a lot to think about.

Zuko silently shoved the food under the cell, and waited.

"Um, you should probably eat it it before it gets cold," Zuko said, uncertainly.

After a few minutes, Uncle turned around, opened the food package, and began to eat. Then, he closed his eyes, relaxing.

After he was done, Uncle looked at Zuko. It didn't exactly seem like a friendly stare, but neither was it an accusatory stare.

_He's sizing me up_, Zuko realized with a jolt.

Uncle opened his mouth to speak, and he braced himself, but Uncle said, perhaps the most unexpected thing someone could ever say in a situation like that.

"So that's why you had lipstick on your face,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang sighed with relief. He had finally found Toph. She was on the other side of the town, around the outskirts, sitting by a stream.

Approaching her cautiously, he said, cautiously, "Toph?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, what's the plan?" Zuko asked.

"You have it," Uncle said in reply.

"You mean the plan that me and Katara came up with?"

"Yes,"

"But that doesn't help you! You don't deserve to be locked up, left here to rot!" Zuko exclaimed, angrily, his hands gripping the cell bars.

"I'm touched that you think that, but--," Uncle began.

"What's going on in there?" a harsh voice called out.

In a flash, Zuko scooped up the food, slipped it back inside his cloak pocket, and leapt up to the ceiling.

When Zuko looked down, Uncle was sprawled across the floor, like a delirious, half-dead, half-crazy man.

The door opened, and a guard appeared.

"What's going on in here?" he demanded.

"Bubble! Pretty birdie! Watch out for that flame! Flame-yo!" Uncle exclaimed.

"Crazy old idiot," the soldier muttered, and he left, luckily not looking at the window, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

I don't think that was my best work, but I don't think it was horrible, either. I hope you guys (the viewers) liked it! Please review, PLEASE! Please?

I WILL welcome any advice, just so ya know!


	5. Deception

Hello everyone! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't' updated this earlier. I know I promised some of you that it would be updated on Sunday sometime two weeks ago, but as soon as I had finished typing this up, my computer crashed, leaving me broken-hearted and sad. My computer is about 8 years old now, come 2008, and my father refuses to get a new one, despite how crappy it is! My uncle managed to get it up and running again about a week ago, and I haven't had much time since. My teachers have a problem with tests. We have no tests one week, and a week or so later, a test in every subject! (or most subjects) My only advice to people with similar computer problems, is to have a computer specialist in the family, and, save your stories a LOT.

I also told some of you that I was working on revising chapters one and two-- that's not working out very well. I'm not working on two yet, which probably needs more work, but I'm stuck on chapter one. It's REALLY hard making Zuko and Katara OC, and having them kiss in that same scene, with the situation and all. If any of you have any advice, help me?

Wow! I know I've been saying this a lot, but wow! I have over 3600 words typed in this chapter! WOOT!

For the next order of business, I'd like to thank Alina Alone three times for reviewing three times, Firecraker 13 for her great advice, P. Amethyst, and luckygirl777 for reviewing! Thank you a thousand times over!!

I'd also like to say that I personally think Toph is a tad OOC in this chapter. Tell me if she is, please.

I don't own A: TLA. Seriously, why do we do this? Why can't we just make these things "" ? I don't get it. Enlighten me? Please?

* * *

"Toph?" Aang asked, as he cautiously, hesitantly approached his friend, as if Toph was a ferocious panther, just waiting to pounce.

Either Toph had chosen to ignore him, or had just not heard it, but she still said nothing, only making it worse.

The tension was steadily growing to a high state of overwhelmingness. It was hard to believe that just this morning, they had just been friends. They still were... right?

Then, Toph finally spoke. "What?" Her tone was harsh, and Aang stopped his advance, slightly afraid of the ferocious panther unleashing it's inner demon at him.

"Uh, well, I just--" Aang took a deep breath, and said, more firmly, "I just came here to see if you were... alright," His voice came out squeaky and small, and he winced inwardly. Now, the tension felt almost like a heavy storm, just waiting to break.

"To see if I was... alright? ALRIGHT? How do _you_ think I feel right now?" Toph asked, somehow enraged and emotionless at the same time.

Aang was silent. He had honestly not known that Toph had felt that way up until lunchtime. He liked Toph, but he loved _Katara_, not _Toph, _no matter how much fun they had together. _But_, a small voice in head head dared to ask, _does Katara love you like that?_

Answering his question, Toph said, in the same tone as before, "Katara doesn't like you like that. She loves you like a little brother, not like a lover. Besides, she already has a lover. She loves him like a lover, not you."

Aang could only stand there in shock. He hadn't known Katara loved someone else. But, when he looked back more recently, he remembered her being more distracted, clumsy, and dreamy than usual, and a lot more happier and secretive. All the signs that implied that she was in love. But if she was in love, who was her lover?

Aang didn't want to believe it; not unless Katara was in love with him, and he had a sinking feeling that she wasn't.

So instead, Aang said, desperately, "No, you're wrong, Toph. Katara DOES love me like that. She DOES! She HAS to!" Backing away from Toph, he turned around and ran, shimmering tears in the corners of his eyes.

Back at the stream, Toph said, "I'm sorry, Aang,"

A single tear slid down her cheek, and she continued, her sightless eyes staring into nothing but bleak grays, whites, and blacks.

"But I'm never wrong,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Smellerbee, Longshot. I believe we all see now that the "Prince" Zuko is the "Li" character in Ba Sing Se,"

"So? What do you want to do about it, Jet? What's done is done, you of all people should know that," Longshot contradicted.

"Of course I know that. But, I want... revenge," came the reply.

"Revenge? What for?" Smellerbee exclaimed, surprised and shocked.

"For getting me brainwashed in Ba Sing Se,"

"That was your own fault, Jet. It was only in self defense that Li, er- Zuko fought back. You should know that, too,"

"I know. But, if I can kill the Fire Nation Prince, I'm going to stop targeting the Fire Nation for good,"

Smellerbee and Longshot exchanged glances, but said nothing.

"Well, are you with me?" Jet asked.

Longshot and Smellerbee exchanged glances again, and it seemed like there was some unknown connection that passed between the two.

At last, Longshot spoke up.

"No, Jet. We're sorry. We're your friends; we always will be. We thought you had changed for the better... and for the good... after you were almost killed... but apparently, you haven't. Smellerbee and I don't want to be involved with this-- this murder plot. We don't want to kill anyone, even if it is the Fire Nation Prince. Perhaps the Fire Lord, but no one else," Longshot paused for a moment, for the dramatic effect or some other reason, we shall never know.

He went on, "But you've got to think outside of the box. What are you going to do after you kill him? Where would you go? Do you realize how many people would be after you? I'm sorry, Jet, but we're staying out of this one. We'll be in Navarrae, a village just outside the capital city... if you need us," Longshot's eyes were filled with genuine sorrow and regret.

Jet's face had become expressionless, and he looked at Smellerbee.

Her eyes were filled with all of Longshot's emotions, and so much more. And as she intertwined her right hand with Longshots left one, she said,

"I'm... sorry, Jet. I really, truly, honest-to-God am. You don't have to do this; you can come with us and we can try to start a more peaceful life here. Please, Jet. Come with us," Her eyes silently begging him.

Jet honestly looked like he was going to come with them, staring into Smellerbee's large eyes, but with what seemed like a snap of his body, he said,

"No. I will complete this one, final task if it's the last thing I do. I will not rest until the Fire Prince is killed, and my parents' lives are finally avenged,"

Longshot didn't bother to point out that Zuko was probably just barely eight years old at the time when Jet's parents were killed, just learning to read and write, not yet old enough to give the command to destroy and kill everyone in their path, still left with a little childish innocence, and most likely having no idea that the Fire Nation was a monster.

He and Smellerbee looked at each other, and somehow, he knew that she was thinking the same thing.

"Then I guess this is... the end of us," Longshot said, softly, like he couldn't believe it.

Jet's eyes widened in disbelief at his best friend's words; his mouth nearly dropped to the ground. As he composed himself, his expression hardened as the realization of what Longshot was saying sunk in.

"I suppose it is. Good-bye," Jet said, coldly, and turned around, preparing on sneaking back into the Fire Nation Palace.

"... Good-bye, Jet," Smellerbee said, softly. When Jet said nothing, showing no signs of hearing her words, her eyes filled with tears, and she buried her head in Longshot's shoulder, sobbing quietly.

Desolately, the two friends turned around together, and began to walk away slowly, with their heads down, but with their hands intertwined.

However, the two kept looking back at Jet when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Jet looked back once. He met Longshot's eyes for a millisecond, before whisking his head back, his heart screaming for him to go after them, while the devil inside of him urged him to stay, and to finally avenge his parents.

Smellerbee asked Longshot in a mere whisper, "Are you sure about this?"

Longshot whispered back, his own eyes suspiciously wet, "I don't know what to think anymore,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**DUN DUN DUN DUN**

**Let's do a checkie on Katara, shall we?**

**DUN DUN DUN DUN**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara rolled over in her sleep, sighing softly. The Combustion Man hadn't given her anything to sleep on, and she was chained to a pole. (The chain was long, though. And portable, too)

However, Fireboy had taken pity on her and had given her a cloak to wrap herself in. So at least one of them had some humanity in them... but why was Fireboy called Fireboy? Didn't he have an actual name?

Katara rolled over again, and she started to dream about Zuko. His hair, his face, his very muscular muscles, his entire mysterious... aura; she loved the quiet and mysterious type. Maybe that wasn't why she hadn't liked Haru in that way...

Her dream moved on to show herself in Zuko's arms. Their arms were around each other, and Zuko was kissing her neck. But, when Zuko lifted his face to kiss her lips, she saw that his entire face was scarless! The scar on the left side of his face was gone! It looked like there had never been a scar on his face do begin with!

She soon lost all thought as Zuko's lips greedily devoured her own. They rocked, back and forth contentedly, until the lost their balance and fell on the ground, their hands in eachother's hair and waist.

Katara rolled over again, smiling happily, and just as Zuko was about to move his hand down her shirt, the chain that was attached to the pole gave a sharp tug, and she woke with a jolt.

Grumbling, Katara realized that it was still nighttime, probably around four or five in the morning. Muttering some more, she rolled over on her side, and tried to get back to sleep. Two hours later, Katara was still awake, no less sleepier than she had been two hours ago. If not, she was more awake.

Annoyed with herself, Katara gave up trying to sleep. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was the early morning mist, giving everything a more sharp, fresh feeling. She guessed it was about six in the morning.

Slowly, her annoyance slipped away as the morning smells, sounds, and feeling successfully calmed her, until she was smiling, and listening to the birds chirping.

"You're up, I see," a voice said, unexpectedly.

Her eyes, which had slowly been closing again, shot open, and her body jumped about a foot in the air.

"I see you're a bit jumpy today, too," the same voice said, clearly amused.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I guess I am, right now," Katara said, feeling both sheepish and annoyed.

Sitting up, Katara crawled over to the pole and leaned against it, stretching out her legs and arms, and relaxing.

Then, she saw the owner of the voice. It was Fireboy.

"Sleep well?" he asked her.

Katara gave him a Look the clearly stated, 'What do you expect from someone who only had a cloak to wrap herself in?'.

He shrugged half-heartedly, as if to say, 'You have a point'.

As the sunlight became stronger, Katara could finally get a good look at him.

Fireboy seemed to be in his mid-twenties, about twenty-five or twenty-six. Maybe twenty-seven. Hmmm. He definitely wasn't a boy, and he didn't look like one, either.

Strangely, it seemed to have its own quality about it... it was kind of hard to explain. Studying it more, Katara saw that his hair was long and slightly wavey, about down to his shoulders.

His eyes were amber, his skin pale. He had a thin layer of armour underneath a loose, long sleeved red shirt and darker red pants. He was actually quite handsome; and his skin was practically flawless, and he seemed muscular.

His eyes had a friendly gleam to them, but it also seemed like there was an air of sadness etched into the rest of his face. Katara briefly wondered what had happened to him.

"Done staring?" Fireboy asked, either annoyed or amused. Maybe both.

"You were staring at me!" Katara exclaimed indignantly.

"Sure I was," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

In spite of herself, Katara giggled. His sarcasm reminded her of Sokka. Sokka... he was probably in hysteria by now, along with Aang. Toph was probably acting nonchalant, choosing to hide her concern for Katara. Maybe they were all on Appa, looking for her right now. Maybe Toph had pulled her favorite trick on Sokka... how was she to know? Maybe she wouldn't have to spend another day with them.

But maybe... they were drinking a beer or something like that... celebrating the success of their latest scam, not even thinking about her. When she realized what she was actually thinking, Katara immediately forced the thought out of her head by shaking her head back and forth violently, sending her braid flying.

Of course they were looking for her! How dare she even think that? But still, similar thoughts were circling in the very back of her head, and before she knew it, she was doing a mental battle in her head, her two consciences having a battle.

**(A/N: FYI, the italix is the good conscience spirit, the bold italix is the bad conscience spirit, the underlined italix is sort of like the narrator, and the bold is Katara. Just to clear up any confusion that might come up. Enjoy the rest of the story:D)**

_Of course they're looking for you! _

_**Oh not they aren't! They see you as a pest, and only put up with you because you teach Aang waterbending, and could kick Aang and Sokka's, possibly Toph's, butt one on one.**_

_Don't be stupid! They're probably on Appa right now, looking for you!_

_**You've seen the way Toph treats you! Don't bother with them, Katara. They don't care about you. Just worry about yourself and Zuko.**_

_Stop contradicting me! _

_**Maybe I wouldn't have to contradict you if you just kept your abnormally large mouth out of Katara's head!**_

_Well, maybe she would'nt be questioning this if you weren't contaminating her with all of your negative thoughts and bad influence!_

_The two consciences prepare to fight each other, and just as they lept at the other, Katara yells in her mind,_

**STOP IT! Aren't you supposed to be helping me? And NOT fighting each other?**

_Startled, the two consciences are knocked off balance, and fall to the ground. Angrily, the pushed themselves up, and lunged at each other again._

**Am I going crazy? Katara wondered briefly, before shouting, louder this time, **

**SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!**

_Surprised again, the two consciences stopped trying to kill each other (Which would be technically impossible) and look at Katara._

**Oh, don't stop fighting and spare me the time, Katara thought to the consciences, sarcastically.**

_**Okay.**_

_And they went back to fighting._

**Just... STOP IT!! I need you to just, go kill each other somewhere else for a while-- okay?**

_The two consciences looked at each other, and nodded._

_When I come back, victorious, of course, I shall be your sole conscience, and there--_

_**When I come back, it is I who shall be victorious, and I shall bring your head, as a token of my loyalty to Katara.**_

_You wouldn't DARE touch me!! I-- we're both spirits! We're already dead, FYI!_

**Uh, guys?**

(BOTH) Yeah?

**GET OUT OF MY HEAD BEFORE YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE SOLVED YOUR DIFFERENCES!!**

(BOTH) Okay, Katara. We'll go bug your brother. He needs fighting spirit consciences in his life!

**That's more like it!**

_They leave to go drive Sokka nuts._

(END OF INNER CONSCIENCE BATTLE)

_Whoa. Maybe I AM going loco, _Katara thought, slightly worried.

"Are you okay? You have a funny look on your face," Fireboy asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking-- nothing to worry about," Katara assured, and shook her head to clear it.

"So, where are we going, exactly?" Katara asked.

"To the Fire Nation Capital City, to the palace, exactly," Fireboy replied.

"Why?"

"Because Fire Lord Ozai wants all people who look moderately suspicious as people who helped the Avatar to be taken to the palace; I thought we told you all this yesterday,"

"Oh yeah, it's coming back to me now... hehehe,"

"FIREBOY!!" a harsh voice called out.

"It's Fire_man_," he muttered, and the next second he called back, "WHAT?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, NO TALKING TO THE PRISONERS!!" The Combustion Man yelled, furiously.

Fireboy's expression turned into a very un-manly expression, and he looked like Sokka did when he didn't get the last piece of food.

"FIREBOY! GIT YOU SORRY BEE-HIND OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I MAKE IT SORRY!!" the Combustion Man shouted. Obviously, the Combustion Man had gotten out on the wrong side of the bed today. Perhaps he always did.

Fireboy glanced sideways at Katara, and opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it, and closed it again, before walking slowly towards the Combustion Man's tent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know, I'm not the same, half-dead-- almost dead, in fact, kid you found in the Earth Kingdom after the first Siege of Ba Sing Se. I'm twenty-six now. The least you could do would be to call me Fire_man_," Fireboy told the Combustion Man, still slightly irritated.

"It probably is. And you have grown into a man since I first laid eyes on you... but even after all these years, you still haven't told me your real name," the Combustion Man said.

"You never told me your real name," Fireboy retorted, crossing his arms in a very child-like manner.

The elder man shrugged his shoulders in a half-hearted manner, silently saying 'you have a point'.

"So, what did you want me for?" Fireboy asked, deciding that a change in subject would be good right about now.

"I thought I'd discuss the Plan with you some more, like work out the flaws and so forth, and after that, I might give you another lesson in Mind Bending,"

Fireboy's eyes lit up slightly at the mention of the latter, and he quickly said, "Yes, sir!", before the Combustion Man changed his mind, for he was known to do that.

"Now, I think we shall begin our guest's work for the day? Do you agree?"

"Yes, I think we shall," Fireboy answered, knowing it would happen whether he agreed or not.

The elder warrior let the younger one go out of the tent before him, and if one didn't know the Combustion Man better, you could detect what would seem to be affection, and a ghost of a smile cross his face. But in a flash, the small trace of emotion was gone, and he followed Fireboy out of the tent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Earlier that night, before Katara woke up at the Combustion Man's camp, the Blue Spirit noiselessly emerged from the prison hold, feeling unusually successful.

Glancing up at the moon, the spirit noted that the night was still fairly young, and raced away from the prison hold. He ran into the darkness of the night, feeling more rebellious than he ever had before, and silently swore to make the Blue Spirit a legend.

Unbeknown st to the Blue Spirit, three royally dressed Fire Nation girls watched as the Blue Spirit sprinted away from the prison hold.

One of them, still with armour on, smiled a smile so evil, even a drunken idiot could tell that this person was evil.

She stepped out into the moonlight, so it glowed onto her face, etching out her features even more. The girl opened her mouth to speak,

"Bait, set, and trapped. Well done girls, well done. He doesn't suspect a thing."

* * *

Well, what did you think of this? Was it worth the wait or not?

I put the inner conscience battle in there mostly for comic relief, and I'm sorry if you got confused at any part of the chapter. If anything's too confusing, just tell me, and I'll fix it.  
Any advice and reviews would be welcome!

Lady Padfoot


	6. Closer

Hey guys! I hope you guys aren't as mad as me as I am at myself. (which is a lot, considering the last time I posted was last September) but anyways, here's the long awaited Chapter Six!

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to continue- if it weren't for you guys, I might've given up on the story! Don't worry- I'm not, no matter how long it takes me to do it!

Special thanks Jacobella and FireCraker for reviewing! You two rock!!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender)

* * *

Chapter Six: Closer

Jet had been observing the Fire Nation Palace for a few days; in those few days, he had learned a lot about the guards and the times when they switched off. He planned to sneak in tonight, and if everything went according to plan, the Fire Nation would discover their precious prince dead tomorrow morning.

Fingering the hooked broadswords hanging from his left side for reassurance and comfort –he could get into a LOT of trouble if anything went wrong- he decided to wait five more minutes for the guard changing in the back of the palace; that was where there were the least amount of guards. As the two new guards arrived, Jet was already waiting behind them- waiting to strike.

He easily knocked the first one out with the single hilt of his swords, and before the second one could react, swung his foot out and tripped the guard, making him fall to the ground, where Jet easily knocked him out with the hilt of his swords.

It was more difficult to drag the two unconscience guards into the bushes nearby, and make it look inconspicuous, but Jet managed to get that finished. Sweat trickling down his brow and panting heavily, Jet wondered if it was all worth it.

He had already done so much to the Fire Nation, and what would killing the Fire Prince do to help the war, in reality? Killing Ozai would have a much better effect, but it would be much more difficult than simply killing Zuko.

Jet had experienced some of Prince Zuko's skill back in Ba Sing Se, and had no doubt the his Firebending skill would be hard to beat. But, if he DID succeed in getting into Zuko's room, would he be able to do it? To kill in cold-blood? The Fire Nation could do it no problem. But could he?

With a shake of his head, Jet slammed his head against the thick, high, red wall surrounding the Palace. He hadn't thought this through; what would he do when he got inside? How would he find the room Zuko was sleeping in? The palace itself was huge; it could take him hours to find it! Cursing furiously, Jet threw his broadswords on the ground as he slammed his fist into the wall, trying to clear his head as beads of sweat fell from his face in frustration.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had made up his mind; Aang would tell Katara how he felt about her as soon as they saved her from whoever took her. Even if Toph was right and Katara ended up rejecting him, at least he would _know_ whether or not she felt the same way.

Sighing, he looked down from his perch in the tree. He hadn't gone back to Sokka after his "talk" with Toph. Aang knew he should probably say something, but he realized he was too tired to care; too emotionally worked up to worry about anything anymore. Aang knew that was wrong- he was the freakin Avatar, and an Avatar that didn't care about anything didn't deserve to be the Avatar.

Groaning, Aang threw his head back against the branch of the tree, so he was facing the sky. When had this gotten so complicated?! It used to be just him, Katara, Toph, and Sokka travelling to Ba Sing Se. And before that, just him, Katara, and Sokka going to the North Pole just to find Katara a Waterbending Master.

Thanks to Zuko, they were all undercover in the Fire Nation. They might've managed to come up with an amazing plan of attack on the solar eclipse using the entire Earth Kingdom army and the Water Tribe army, but nnnooooo. Iroh had said Zuko was good now. Aang should've known Iroh was lying, even if Toph trusted the old man. The Fire Nation were all traitors.

Aang rolled over on the tree branch so his back was to the sky, and with his arms hanging out in front of him, slowly let the gently moving branch and the sounds of the forest to lull him to a much-needed sleep.

He woke up several hours later, to the sound of a hooting owl. For a moment, he was confused as his eyes blinked open in the darkness. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Aang was wondering why he was lying on a branch, when it all came back to him.

_Oh no,_ he thought anxiously as he jumped off the tree, and used his Airbending to enlighten his fall.

_I've got to get back to camp- Sokka's probably worried sick about us! Unless Toph's already back… _he bit his lip at the mention of her name, feeling horrible. He didn't want Katara to feel that way if she didn't love him back.

Then, he slapped his palm on his forehead- Aang couldn't think about that right now! For now, he only wanted -no, needed- to get back to camp. Katara was already missing- could their group be really destroyed so easily?

Giving up on any sense of direction he had, Aang used the air around him and propelled himself upward –ignoring the scratches the branches gave him- and burst out of the shelter of the leafy thick trees to give him a sense of where he was.

He gasped as he saw how far way he was from the village they had been at earlier that day. Aang was so far away from it- how the heck could he get to it quickly?

Aang gritted his teeth in the frustration, wondering why he hadn't brought his staff with him. Racking his brain, he realized, Sokka! Of course it was Sokka. The Water Tribe warrior had insisted that they look as inconspicuous as possible. Ugh. The Fire Nation thought he was DEAD! They wouldn't think much of a kid carrying a staff around!

Aang let himself fall back into the trees, realizing he was staring at the village wouldn't get him anywhere. Grabbing at a branch, he swung around it- landing on the one below it with the grace of a true airbender. Hopping from branch to branch on the way down, he quickly reached the forest floor.

_At least I have a sense of direction,_ Aang thought as he made his way towards the village as quickly as he could.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko yawned hugely as he carefully hid his Blue Spirit mask and pitch-black clothes underneath a loose floorboard in his room. The sun was just rising, but rubbing his exhausted eyes, he flopped back in bed- going to sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

About two or three hours later, a servant girl knocked loudly on his door. When no one answered, the servant cracked the door open just to peek. The sight of the Fire Prince on his bed made her reluctant to follow through Princess Azula's orders, but biting her lip nervously, she walked up to the bed slowly.

The servant spoke loudly, "My Lord, Prince Zuko. Princess Azula requests your presence in the training grounds,"

All she received in response was a loud snore. Frowning uncertainly, clearly not knowing what to do in this kind of situation, she tentatively approached the Fire Prince and said, "Forgive me for waking you, Prince Zuko, but Princess Azula requests your presence in the training grounds,"

Zuko continued to sleep. Biting her lip, the servant girl definitely didn't know what to do now, nor did she want to wake up the heir to the throne. But one thing she REALLY didn't want to do was to report to Princess Azula without Prince Zuko.

The servant girl thought for a minute, biting her lip so hard it started to bleed, but then came up with an idea. She tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her (and wincing when it squeaked shut). A few minutes later, she returned to the Royal Highnesses sleeping chamber, her arms struggling to support a heavy bucket of water.

Going up to where Prince Zuko's head was, she took a look at the peaceful expression on his tired-looking face. Feeling sorry for the man, she murmured, "Please, forgive me for what I'm about to do," and with a heave, she dumped the contains of the bucket onto Prince Zuko's head.

He woke with a start, his head dripping with water. Prince Zuko yelled, and shot a blast of fire across his bed, and the servant girl was never more thankful she wasn't where the fire had been aimed at.

"P-p-p-r-r-ince Z-zuko?" she stammered, suddenly nervous as the groggy, upset prince turned to look at her.

"What in the name of Hell was that for?!" he exclaimed, angrily eyeing the bucket the servant girl held.

"Umm, Princess Azula wants you in the training grounds. Forgive me Sir, you wouldn't wake up no matter what and I didn't want to do it but this was the only way I could think of-," the babbling servant girl broke off as Zuko let off a series of curses.

The Fire Prince leapt out of bed and rummaged through his closet, pulling out the normal Fire Nation armour and threw it on. He rubbed a light blanket over his head to try and dry it. Giving up after a bit, Prince Zuko hurridly put his hair in a messy topknot before he rushed out the door, leaving the servant behind in his room.

The servant was about to leave (as she didn't want to be caught and accused of snooping in the Fire Prince's own bedroom, but just as she was about to shut the door behind her, a piece of clothing stuck in the floorboard caught her eye.

Hesitating, she wavered in the doorway before she made up her mind. She'd never be able to sleep tonight if she didn't go see what the clothing was. The servant girl looked around the hallway to see if anyone was there or looking -there wasn't- and she shut the door, leaving her in Prince Zuko's room.

Her heart beating anxiously, she crept on her tiptoes up to the piece of black clothing stuck between the floorboards. Her hand was shaking as she grabbed the loose floorboard, and pulled upward. She gasped as she saw what was underneath. Black clothes -a full set- and... the BLUE SPIRIT MASK?! The girl delicately picked up the infamous mask and held it in her hands in obvious shock. For all she knew, her jaw had fallen to the floor.

The girls shaking fingers made the mask fall from her fingers, and she winced as it fell to the floor. Suddenly realizing how much trouble Prince Zuko could get in for being an accomplice of the Blue Spirit or the Blue Spirit himself (she was pretty sure it was the latter), the girl carefully made sure everything was under the floorboard before she closed it, hoping it looked just like all the others in the room. Maybe it was just her, but it stood out from the others. _Probably just my paranoia_ the girl thought to herself.

Quickly the girl left the room, not wanting to have any more to do with the Fire Prince. As she left the Royal Wing of the Palace, her thoughts calmed down a bit as the information she had just discovered sunk in with a gasp, coming to a complete stop in her tracks: Prince Zuko was the legendary Blue Spirit?!

* * *

OK, I know this wasn't NEARLY as good or long as the others, and was basically a filler, but I decided you guys needed an update ASAP. I hope you guys aren't THAT mad at me... ah well... please review? -whimpers pleadingly- THE FATE OF... OF... OF... GLOBAL WARMING, yeah GLOBAL WARMING, DEPENDS ON IT!!


End file.
